Three's A Crowd
by BubblyShell22
Summary: When Mikey asks Tony to spend some time with him, Tony is all for it. But when an unexpected visitor drops by, Tony wonders if it's all worth it in the end or if Mikey will prefer someone else instead. Rated M for sexual situations.


Three's A Crowd

A/N: So here's a naughty fic featuring Tony, Mikey, and Renet. I've had this in my head for a few days, and I thought it would be awesome to write it and bring it to you guys. This story will only be available on FF and on Stealthy Stories in the Naughty Section. I hope that you enjoy this little tale and all the smut it has to offer. This story is rated M for sexual situations.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more, which might be a good thing.

Summary: When Mikey asks Tony to spend some time with him, Tony is all for it. But when an unexpected visitor drops by, Tony wonders if it's all worth it in the end or if Mikey will prefer someone else instead. Rated M for sexual situations.

I was very surprised when my T-Phone rang as I was alone in my room. I picked it up and saw that it was Mikey calling.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, dude, you wanna come over?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great," he replied. "I just wanna spend some time with my favorite pizza dude."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll be right over." I hung up and told Uncle Gino where I was going and not to worry. Then I went to the Lair. As I walked through the sewers, I had to wonder what this was all about. Did Mikey want to spend time with me alone, or were his brothers going to be there? When I arrived at the Lair, it was eerily quiet, and that struck me as odd. Usually, there was a lot of activity going on, and it made me wonder if something had happened. No, that wouldn't be right. Mikey would have told me if something had happened, and he wouldn't have asked to spend time with me if something was wrong.

I searched and found Mikey alone in his room. He smiled as I came in.

"Hey, dude, glad to see you could make it," he greeted me.

"Yeah, I told you I was coming. Where are the others?"

"Sensei took them out for a training exercise," he replied.

"I see. And why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm grounded for pulling a prank on Raph again, so I figured since I was alone in the Lair with no one here, I could just spend some time with you."

"Well, I'm here, so what do you want to do?" I asked him. "We could play video games, have an eating contest, watch some movies together. You name it, we can do it."

"That all sounds cool, T, but that's not what I want," he said.

"Then what do you want?"

Mikey fidgeted a little, playing with his fingers. "I know this is gonna sound weird, but I really like you, and I just wondered if maybe you wanted to take this a bit further."

"You mean beyond the whole kissing thing?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I know I've been distant with you, and I figured maybe this would be a way to make up for all of that. If you're interested, that is."

My eyes lit up. "Yeah, I could go for that." I wasn't really sure how far he wanted to take things, but I was willing to do whatever he wanted as long as he was game for it.

"Awesome!" he said. He began taking off his gear, making a show of it by humming a tune you'd hear at a strip club. He swayed his hips as he removed his belt and set it on his nightstand. He shimmied a little as he removed his mask and flung it over his bedpost. Then he sat on his bed and spread out with a smile at me.

"Okay, your turn," he said.

I smiled and slowly took off my shirt, flinging it aside as I did so. Then I slowly undid my pants, making a show of it just like he had done. I decided not to take off my underwear just yet and felt that would be better for the finale of our little game.

"Aww, man, I thought you were gonna take it all off!" he whined.

"You'll get to see everything in due time," I answered. "You have to remember that I've never done this before, so I don't really know what to expect."

Mikey seemed shocked by that. "You mean, you've never had sex before in your life?"

"No, I haven't," I answered. "Have you?"

"No, but I've dreamed about it," he answered. "I just never thought I'd get to do it, you know?"

"Same here," I agreed. "So where do we start?"

"How about with this?" he suggested and kissed me hard and deep. I melted into the kiss as he caressed my chest, running his hands over my abs. I was never one to care about my body, but I was damn proud of what I had now. He stroked my pecs and fondled my nipples. Then he broke the kiss and leaned down, pressing his lips onto my nipple and sucking it. I groaned in ecstasy hardly daring to believe this was happening.

He pulled away from me and gazed into my eyes. "Man, that felt good," he said. "You okay?"

"I'm great," I said. I could feel my cock against my underwear, and I knew that I wanted him so badly.

Mikey guided my hand to him and I began to stroke the shaft that had unfurled itself from him. He moaned as I stroked it up and down, making it harder and harder. I could feel his want and his desire, and it made me feel good, too.

"Wow! I never knew how big it was!"

He pretended to look offended. "What, you think we had small ones or somethin'?"

"No, I just never thought it would be that big."

He laughed. "I'm full of surprises, baby."

"That you are," I agreed.

"Now it's your turn, T."

I nodded and slowly took off my underwear. His eyes lit up as he took in my manliness and a delighted gasp came from his lips. I smiled and guided his hand to me, and he began to stroke my shaft. I moaned as he stroked it harder and harder, both of us panting. Mikey let go of me and laid on the bed, beckoning me to come to him. I did so and we continued to pet each other as I began to thrust inside of him. It wasn't easy to do, but I managed and the moans coming from him were music to my ears. We continued like this until he came with one loud scream of my name. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay?"

"I'm good," I answered.

He was about to say more when a portal appeared and Renet toppled out of it. Startled by her appearance, I immediately broke apart from Mikey, annoyance emanating from me.

"I really need to work on my landing," Renet said.

"What is SHE doing here?" I demanded.

Mikey shrugged. "Beats me," he said. "I didn't ask her to come here if that's what you think."

"Don't blame Mikey, Tony," she begged. "I was just watching you guys and I wanted to see what all of the fun was about."

I glared at her. "You were SPYING on us?! Do you have any sense of decency in that brain of yours?"

"It wasn't like that!" she protested. "I was just looking into the Orb of Hindsight like I usually do, and I totally wanted to see what Mikey was up to since I haven't seen him in a long time. So I looked and saw what you two were doing. I wanted to look away, but it looked like you two were so happy, so I just HAD to come and see what was going on. Plus, I have to admit, I've always been curious about sex."

"So you decided it would be neat for you to just spy on us in our intimate moment?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah," she said. "I've looked at people having sex before and I always wondered what it would be like for me."

I gaped at her. "You are probably the most perverted person I have ever met! How can you even think about spying on people while they're engaged in their own private activities?"

She glared at me. "Hello? I'm the Mistress of Time. It's my job to see what other people are doing, like, all over the world, and that includes the intimate stuff."

"And so you saw me doing it with Mikey and you got jealous because you want him to do it with you. Well, you know what? Have it your way. I'm out of here." I made a move to go to where my underwear was, but Renet put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to go, sweetie," she said. "I actually want you here."

"And why is that?"

"Look, I know you're totally jealous because Mikey has a crush on me, so I want to prove to you that he can have the best of both worlds."

"I'm not going to share Mikey with someone else," I said firmly. "He either likes me or he doesn't. I'm not going to be part of some dumb love triangle."

"Dude, can't I like both of you at the same time?" Mikey asked.

"No," I said firmly. "You either want to have sex with me or with her. You can't have both."

"Actually, he can," she replied. "Let me show you." She removed her clothes and smiled at the look on my face as I looked at her ample breasts swaying as she moved. She laid on the bed, and Mikey immediately began caressing and kissing her. I was angry about it, but I was rooted to the spot and couldn't look away. He turned to me and motioned that he wanted me to join them. As much as I didn't want to, a voice in my head urged me to just go for it, so I did. I joined them on the bed, and Renet and I both took turns thrusting into Mikey. Then Mikey motioned to me and pointed to the back of his shell. What did that mean?

"Dude, stick your dick in my butt," he said.

Then it dawned on me what he wanted me to do, and I immediately did as he asked while he thrust into Renet. It definitely wasn't what I had wanted at first, but I began to enjoy it and could see what Renet meant. It didn't have to be about jealousy and hatred. All that mattered was that Mikey was happy with both of us by his side.

When our session was over, Renet laughed and gave Mikey a kiss on the lips. "See?" she said to me. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, I guess not," I answered.

"Well, I better go before Lord Simultaneous wonders where I'm at. He's been so grocking difficult lately, and the last thing I want is more dusting to do. I had a nice time, and I totally hope we can do something like that again."

"I'm cool with it as long as Tony's game," Mikey answered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with it, too." And I meant every word of it.

"Great," she said. "See you later." She put her clothes on and disappeared inside another portal.

"Man, that was awesome," Mikey said. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm totally okay with it, Mikey. The main thing is that you're happy, and I can see you're happy with both of us. I'm totally cool with it, and I don't want to fight with her the way Casey fights with Donnie over April."

"I hear you, man," he said. "That shit just gets old after a while. Thanks for coming over, T. It really meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Mikey," I said. "I had a lot of fun, but now I'd better get in the shower and then get home before the others come back."

"Nah, just stick around. We can watch a movie if you want. They don't have to know we had sex or anything. It'll be our secret."

"Sounds good to me," I said. I took a quick shower and put my clothes back on. Then Mikey and I sat in the Pit and watched a movie until the others came home.

"Hey, Tony, I didn't know you were coming over," Leo said.

"Mikey invited me, so I thought it would be cool to spend some time with him," I answered.

"And Michelangelo did not conveniently tell you that he was grounded, I take it?" Splinter asked.

"Well, he said he was in trouble for that prank, but he never said he couldn't have visitors," I answered. "But if you want me to leave, I will. I'm sorry, Sensei, but I had no idea."

"It is not your fault, Tony," he said gently. "You may stay and watch the movie if you wish."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," I said.

Raph nudged my side. "So, what did you two do while we were gone?" he asked.

"We just talked and hung out," I answered. "Played some video games, had a pizza eating contest. You know, the usual stuff Mikey likes to do."

He looked at me suspiciously, and I was afraid he would suspect what we'd really done. But then his look changed to a smile. "Cool," he said. "Glad you had fun."

"We did," I said. Then I turned my eyes away from him and watched the movie. No more questions were asked, and I was thankful about that. When the movie was over, I said goodbye and went home. As I got ready for bed, I kept replaying everything that happened to me when I was with Mikey. I had never thought I would get to experience my first time with a mutant turtle of all things. I always figured it would be with some hot blonde babe with big boobs, but Mikey was ten times better than any hot babe would ever be. Just before I drifted off to sleep, my phone chimed, indicating that I had a text.

 **Party Dude: Hey, baby, just wanted to say thanks for the good time tonite. Hope we can do it again sometime. Sweet dreams and I hope you'll be dreamin' about me.**

 **Pizza Dude: You're welcome, and I loved it, too. I'll definitely take you up on that offer. Love you and good night.**

I put my phone away and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of more scenarios where I was with Mikey. That was definitely the best time of my life, and it didn't matter whether it was just Mikey and me or Renet was there, too. All that mattered was that it was fun, and I hoped that we'd have more fun sessions like that.

The End

A/N: So that's the end of my naughty story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope to present you with more naughty stories in the future because they're fun to write for sure. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
